The City of Wizards (LINE)
The City of Wizards is the fourth episode of Cookie Run, released on May 15, 2015 alongside the debut of the new season, Cookie Run: The City of Wizards. It was first revealed by a microsite in Japan, Indonesia, and Thailand, which allows users to pre-register for the next season to get 100 crystals and Cream Puff Cookie. This episode is the main highlight of the season, with the name of the season being the name of this episode as well. This stage contains seven Mystery Jewels, all-new ingredients, and feature a new L-grade Cookie, the Moonlight Cookie. In addition, this episode will be filled with Dark Moon Jelly, a new jelly that is unattractable by Magnetic Aura, but gives tons of points if obtained. The story directly connects with Dragon's Valley, as seen in the loading page, where the cookie has just escaped from the Flaming Dragon's Nest. Development The new episode came first through the Kakao version of Cookie Run back on February 1st. It was an unexpected update viewed by LINE users, but seeing that the game is still updating means that LINE will get to the same season at any time soon. On Mid-April, a Thai informer gave what appears to be a leaked newsletter, stating that the new season will come on May 15. Although the newsletter was proven to be false, it doesn't stop the speculation that the new season is coming soon. On April 18, Android users reported that they can see the new episode in the Episode Select Screen. Although they can see the theme of the new episode, users cannot select the episode since there is no icon to tap on. On late April, a microsite in both LINE Japan and Thailand has launched, describing what appears to be an announcement for the upcoming season of Cookie Run. It was described in Japanese and Thailand, but the video attached is in English, which confirms the title of both the upcoming season and the new episode. On May 3rd, another microsite in Indonesian language has launched, using the "EN" page. The site confirms the name of the L-grade Cookie, and the new Cookies and Pets, as well as the new jelly, Dark Moon Jelly. On May 15, Cookie Run eventually updated to the new season and released Episode 4. Episode Summary It's the city where all Cookie wizards will unite forces and return the Cookie Kingdom to its former glory! But the town is empty! And no one is sure who actually built this town. What's going on here? Mystery~~! Stages This episode contains 10 stages. It is as long, if not longer than the ones in Dragon's Valley. The stage are much more dynamic, with obstacles that can convert themselves to pitholes, expanding and shrinking obstacles, and confusing stages. Although the obstacles can create pitholes, it can be destroyed. Destroying said obstacles can prevent pitholes from being created. Things to Unlock *Special Reward for collecting all 7 Mystery Jewels - Unlock Moonlight Cookie. Gallery クッキーラン「魔導士達の街」をプレイしてみよう！|Teaser Video Showing The City of Wizards Screenshot 2015-04-17-23-01-00.png|Background of The City of Wizards, teased in Cookie Run: New World. City of Wizards Preview.png|The Episode Icon, featuring seven Mystery Jewels. Episode_4_Select_Screen.png|Select Screen PreRegisterEvent.jpeg|Pre-Register for Episode 4 5152015-City-Of-Wizards.png|Season Announcement The_City_of_Wizards_Loading_Screen.png|Loading Screen The_City_of_Wizards_Bonus_Time_1.png|Classic Bonus Time The_City_of_Wizards_Bonus_Time_2.png|Space Bonus Time The City of Wizards Jewels.png|7 Jewels needed in The City of Wizards Trivia *The teaser video shows that the episode difficulty is "Normal". Although this may be true, it could have proven to be false as the teaser video is not the final version of the product and is definitely subject to change. **This was later confirmed to be the actual difficulty. This spawns mixed reception. *The second stage contains a typographical error. The spelling should be "Entrance," not "Enterance." *This is the first episode where the final mystery box did not land on the final stage. *This is also the first episode where the semi-final stage has its own music. *Until this day, no one is able to reach the end of the final stage in this episode. *This is the first episode, thus far, that has the shortest release time different from the Kakao version, three months and 14 days. *Since the release, Episode 4 featured an all-new ingredients, which most of the ingredients have no possible combination bonus. **It is possibly designed to be reserved for future evolve treasure. Sources *Cookie Run Microsites: **Thailand: https://game.line.me/pr/cookierun/th **Japan: https://game.line.me/pr/cookierun/ja **Indonesia: https://game.line.me/pr/cookierun/en